


奇妙能力

by daizhan



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape Within A Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 永遠都能原諒你。.正在寫的文的幾個片段。不知何時會寫完^會不會寫完，手很癢，想貼。母作品改編遊戲內設定，梗概大致收內。/警告：在這些節選的給定時間點，讓跟哈里的確可能在交往，而強暴是出現在「假設在交往」的可能的過去的親密關係內性侵。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 母作品梗概：
> 
> 哈里跟金把馬丁內斯能做的事做得差不多了，準備進大廈找露比，最後又去搭訕了一次墨鏡男和馬臉女人，此時哈里設法跟墨鏡男和好了，也確定了他們的名字（不知道姓）。金請他們留意運河東岸的動態，有必要就呼叫支援。這裡的哈里是心理狀況恢復良好，但對過去沒什麼記憶的哈里。他接受了哈里爾．杜博阿的身份，與此同時並不真的了解這是個怎樣的人，他沒有回憶起四十一分局，也沒怎麼想起朵拉，想起的時候都很快地中斷。但進大廈前，哈里第二次打給「米諾瓦的女人．朵拉」，講了一點電話。
> 
> 他們回到廣場時，審判已經開始了，現場的警察只有讓。無線電被攔截，茱蒂特人力駕車去求援。在現場，哈里如遊戲中中槍，並且沒能警告金，但波勒被讓擊倒了。兩人各有受一點傷。之後茱蒂特返抵。急救完哈里後，茱蒂特決定再往返馬丁內斯，一方面是不放心放金一個帶傷的人在這裡還要負責照顧哈里，一方面是「反正我們都來這裡這麼多天了，多幾天也還好」。讓沒有明確地決定，但沒有走。哈里開始了邊緣系統所謂「在滿是傷痕的夢中輾轉反側」。
> 
> 夢裡是公寓中康米主義青年的房間，「自殺」哲學家的胸像在壁架上瞪著他，房間裡有兩張椅子，一張上坐著朵拉，他擋在門口。
> 
> 「我們在這裡待一會吧。」他說。
> 
> 哈里感到很悲傷，很想離開，但這並不是夢魘朵拉的朵拉說不可以，並說：「是啊，你應該悲傷。你應該的。」同時卻並不解釋為什麼。哈里也不明白為何悲從中來。他記得的最後一件事是再度打電話給朵拉。他們開始了漫長而無目的的惺忪談話。哈里不覺得內在有什麼逼迫，於是他同朵拉無話可講。談話有一搭沒一搭地邁進，窗外景色恆不改變，都是永晝中的闇夜。
> 
> 「如果你實在很無聊，」朵拉指著床。「你可以睡覺。」
> 
> 「在夢裡睡覺？」
> 
> 「在夢裡睡覺。」
> 
> 他在夢裡作了很多很恐怖的夢。
> 
> 這篇是已經寫到一個段落的關於讓的夢中夢的節選。強暴情節出現在第四節。這些節選裡沒有朵拉。故事的第一層主體事實上是哈里跟朵拉在討論「關係」，還有讓；深層主體是可能是過去的夢中夢；以及環繞的主體：在現實世界的金、讓跟茱蒂特。
> 
> /
> 
> 原則上，我所有的第三人稱：男性、女性、動物、死物（無生命物體）、神明，都是使用「他」。除非刻意強調，才會使用其他的「他」。因此，「他」確實也指涉朵拉和茱蒂特。
> 
> 又，整個 AO3 在我之前竟然沒有任何人用過 Rape Within A Relationship / Rape In A Relationship / Rape In Relationships 之類的標籤，我太震驚了……

**讓** — 「如果你只是寂寞，如果你只是寂寞……我可以安慰你。」

 **讓** — 「我就不行嗎？」

 **你** — 「不要糟蹋你自己了。」

 **你** — 「我這種人有什麼好的，你還年輕，有很多選擇。」

 **讓** — 「那朵拉有什麼好的？如果你不好，憑什麼你要朵拉愛你？朵拉比我還年輕，憑什麼他就可以選擇你？如果你這種人沒有什麼好的，被你這種人拋棄的我算什麼，我又算什麼呢？」

 **你** — 你不能像朵拉拒絕你一樣拒絕他……不能讓別人忍受那種痛……你不忍心……

 **你** — 如果連你都自大地拒絕別人，你要怎麼相信朵拉總有一天不會再這樣拒絕你？

 **你** — 但你不要搞錯了，你不拒絕讓是為了他擔憂，你拒絕讓是為了他著想，但朵拉？你可不是一個值得操心的人。

 **你** — 不，你搞錯了，你拒絕讓可不是什麼體貼，你只是懶得蹚他這渾水！你是怕麻煩的懶惰小人！

 **你** — 還覺得備受恭維、備獻殷勤很不錯呢，你這人渣。

 **你** — 但你不要自以為有拒絕別人的資格，你又不是朵拉。被愛的人才有權力傷害別人。

 **你** — 你要是沒拒絕人家吧，也只是利用他來做一個佐證，說有朝一日朵拉會像你給他機會一樣給你機會的。

 **你** — 你這敗類。

 **你** — 這種機率的類比根本就無效。

 **你** — 就算無效，動了這個念的你也還是敗類喔。

 **讓** — 「我愛你——……」

 **你** — ……也許你能。

 **你** — 也許你應該。

 **你** — 「你不愛我，你只是……」

 **你** — 不要只是了！哈里。他愛你！他願意給你愛！給你陪伴！給你慰藉！你還在等什麼呢？

 **你** — 不……我不認為……。我愛他，我不能這樣糟蹋他。

 **你** — 你愛他，他愛你，這不是剛好嗎！絕配！天賜良緣！

 **你** — 溫暖他！

 **你** — 撫慰他！

 **你** — 愛撫他！

 **你** — 寵幸他！

 **你** — 等等，我想這不……

 **你** — 誰管這糖衣底下是什麼毒不死人的凌遲藥！

 **你** — 來吧！讓自己被愛吧！

 **你** — 沒有人會快樂的。

 **你** — 抱他，之後沒有人會快樂；不抱他，之後也沒有人會快樂；那麼，抱他。

 **你** — 因為抱他本身是快樂的！分秒必爭的快樂！

 **你** — 迪斯可！


	2. Chapter 2

讓伏在你的胸前啜泣，頭髮刮著你的脖子，指頭纏緊你的前襟，你可以感覺到他的眉骨和你的肩骨輕輕摩擦，眼淚滴在花俏的外套上，顯得不是很嚴重，像一些廉價的人工淚水。你感覺不到，他收斂的哭法使得他是呼出的氣多，滴落的淚少，無法濕透你的外衣，撫觸你的皮膚。可是他吐出的氣撞擊著布料，你是真的，目眩神迷。你摟住他，拍他的背和頭髮，空著他的腰，此時如果攬他的腰，你想你就沒有回頭了。

他像一個輕飄飄的幽靈，佈滿細小而速乾的淚痕，但這些淚痕形成由外而內的裂傷，轉眼之間遍佈了密密麻麻的龜裂，每當他一抽咽，就從自己的肩膀、髮絲和背，抖落一些些他自己的碎片，成了星星點點的缺損。

雨水落下來青睞在讓身上，沖擊著本不牢固的脆片，最終那如砂石，逐流而去。

「我愛你……」

他還在低聲呢喃著。

你想到你教體育時那些錯以為自己迷戀上老師的年少學生。

你規律地拍撫著他。許許多多年以前，曷城警督會的事你他媽的都會。然後你遺忘。你的失憶不是一蹴可幾的，頭幾天你忘掉愉快，然後幾天你忘掉輕鬆，接著幾天你忘掉平靜，隨之幾天你忘掉紀律，再過來幾天你忘掉健康，要到了很久很久以後你才終於忘掉了記憶，忘掉了過往。

你教書的最後一年，讓和你幾歲？十八年前，你二十六歲，讓十六歲。很好，可以，很可以，十足的戀上教師的中學生。這一定是誤認，少年的戀愛都是第一支舞，不會跳到最後，你充其量只是教會他跳舞的人。但彼時朵拉幾歲？十四歲……。喔，難怪你覺得辛迪可以……。

不不，等等，你搖搖頭，把這些念頭甩掉。你不可以。你不能再毀掉一個孩子，你不能毀掉讓，你是他媽的真心愛他。你是他媽的真心希望他好。你要戒酒，戒毒，你會倒垃圾，每天早上七點半起床，在這裡把讓．維克瑪放下。

「那你為什麼不能讓我好？為什麼不能是你來讓我快樂？」

讓汪瑩的眼睛倒映出你的手足無措。你已經靜置在他身上的手，一隻指入髮隙，另一隻肘略掛腰。你的身體真的好喜歡這樣摟著他。想像一下，他跪跨在你身上，你的賊鷗飛入他的谷澗，嶄新的奇蹟大發現。那一定苦澀而又香甜，是的，如酒，回甘。短的餘韻和長的，你都要嚐到。他身上有一股菸味，跟你的是同一股，你們身體的味道混在一起，是不會穿幫的。現在可沒有一個金．曷城會出聲喝止你。更何況，他早就已經成年了…… ~~你抱起來他，搭上旋轉木馬。~~

你放開他，這個行走的無辜，太可怕了，你要用你空泛的憂詞趕走他。

這他嗎太難了。你光是想到他，老二就發癢，你是多麼地，想要 _無包裝地_ 插進去。

啊，你好想要……

你是迷戀來來去去學生的變態老師，憂傷老師。

_你和讓第一次搭旋轉木馬是在他二十九歲最後一個月，還堪堪可稱「小伙子」。他是灰域色的，可他沒讓你記住更多好，抑或忘記更多壞，那是你們關係的折返點。愛肯定起碼有兩種，你們選的那種是酷炫下墜。這些嚴肅的事你不記得了，你唯一記得的就是：讓．維克瑪他嗎 真的很辣。正潮退的他迷濛地看著你，全身都還發軟，又待下一輪酥麻，嘴唇微啟，胸膛起伏，洞口流出蜿蜒的液體。他剛清過的槍隨時都能再填裝彈藥，就等你挨過去。他抿成一抹笑。他他媽真的愛你……那時的你尚且確信，只要再努力一點，再加勁兒一陣子，你就會在拼圖板上黏好，有了讓這精釀的黏著劑，沒有人會再分崩離析。朵拉離開第二年，有了男人，你也可以。那時讓．維克瑪是個沉靜、曼妙而甜美的男人，他的苦澀是一股酷勁，而非悲哀，瞇起眼就顯甜蜜。你們天涯海角做愛，信手拈來做愛，至死不渝做愛，整座城市都是你們的床笫。他和你相對坐在你懷裡，輕輕地咬你脖頸；你捧著他大腿根部；他含住你時抬眼拋來的鬼靈精怪眼神；他呼出或急促或綿長或高亢或低啞的呻吟；他的指頭重壓在你背上也不捨得用指甲戳傷你，但最後指甲們還是立了起來；他肩胛的線條。你想不起你最後一次跟女人上床是什麼，因為你都跟男人上床，而且這一樣棒——只是你壓根不記得你跟誰上了床，也不記得你有跟男人上過床了，你這薄情的混帳。你是個混帳，讓他媽一點都不在乎。等到收拾回憶那又是另一番功夫，但你不知怎地很篤定你們要不死都不分手要不殉情一起死。 _

這些全沒了，在酒水裡生鏽，被思必得溶蝕，在來世的接待室裡等著被 _澈底_ 遺忘，餘屑也隨朵拉飛離了加姆洛克。等你們成了新人類，就真的都不記得要去把終於可能的真愛拾起來了。

讓接住你的拳頭，閃開你的巴掌，躲過你要抓他頭髮的手，然後鉤了你的肚子，你醉得太厲害，吃這麼一記就站不大穩，他順勢想再劈你一臉，被你絆倒，跌在你身上，你們的腿疊在一起，他的神情立刻出戲了一小秒鐘，肢體也不連戲地僵了一小秒鐘。 _很久沒做了。_ 他一隻手直接撐在你肩窩上，想把自己推出這個姿勢，你雙腳往內夾住他摔在你股間的大腿，推彎他架在你身上那隻手的手肘，另一手伸向他的皮帶。然後被他拍開。他沒醉，恢復陣勢的速度比你預想得快得多。你驀地有點生氣，被拍開的那隻手直接伸向他後腰——不，屁股好了。住手！他喊。你以為做愛是一種快樂，能夠讓人高興起來，一筆勾銷，盡釋前嫌，但讓和朵拉都不願意。他們有過去，他們無法 _活在現在_ ，他們希望你 _絕對 不要再犯 _ ，他們無法沒有止境地自動代謝你放進他們身體裡的悲傷，他們不想要性的快樂和這沒有盡頭的哀戚彼此混淆，融為一體。怒火燒了出來。你覺得羞愧又憤慨，這是一個很好的方法，但他們就是很笨，還很衛道，可惡，可惡，為什麼不交給你呢？用你的辦法……你把讓推到地上，翻身蓋住你們頭頂的電燈，陰影籠罩住灰色的他，灰暗之中，他臉上閃過一絲恐懼，然後是越來越多恐懼。不要！

哈里，不要……並非你能夠，而是你想要，你甘願，你的 _不惜_ 嚇著了他。

給他一點酒，然後他就會開懷跟你派對。

灌醉他！

不……

在你恍神之間，讓爬出你的壓制，出了房間。哭了起來。你可以聽到他的靈魂正在一升一升地流出他的身體，氣體湧向空氣，液體湧向地板。起初是悶聲，逐漸轉為嚎啕大哭，然後一陣有一陣無地轉弱，他打了電話。話筒和機座分離的聲響。按鍵音。沉默。窣窣地說話。你聽不太到他在講什麼。這次他不會再跟你分享他的淚水和吐息。

你索性趴倒到地板上，算了，算了算了，去吧去吧。彷彿回應你的詛咒一般，穿鞋聲，大門打開，大門關上。

那天讓跟茱蒂特變成了更好的朋友，而茱蒂特正式被攪進你的私人關係中，一個你男朋友的閨密。或許好處是，在對你多了好幾絲憐憫的同時，他對你益發有耐心了，就像擔心讓會在還沒準備好的時候就放開你，隨之而後悔似的。一個保險絲。重複使用的那種。你和同事們終究越來越牢靠地糾纏在一起。但你們還是分手了；拆夥大概一步之遙。

你再也不想去探究愛的別途出路。

通靈大師，你曾有那麼幾次，去感應看看他在你駛入他時的感覺，迎接你的是不再有維度的「現在」。全身都解鎖並啟動，煥發，光照盡每一襲黑暗。這樣奉獻予你，透明無欺的人，你弄丟了第二個，真的不再有意志力跟信念考慮第三個了。


	3. Chapter 3

沒有，沒有的事，讓．維克瑪就哭求了你那麼一次，然後再也沒有懇求過你施捨一點愛。為了殘存的心理健康，你們當然沒有去摘食分秒必爭轉瞬即逝的快樂。他不使用眼淚，他不喜歡痛苦，不喜歡燃燒的火光，他想從不願意施捨你的人手中拿到東西，但他也有尊嚴，哀求因此僅限一遍。他保持清醒，肉眼探照，肉耳探測，把你徒手打撈，建模修復，無防護地把你吸酒膨脹的碎片硬塞入已不協調的空位，被仍然刺尖的銳角割傷，搞得坑坑疤疤。你們兩個之間，他才是那個給予者。不厭其煩地再核撥一筆時間，一筆愛，再延展一次期限。他只向你收取一點點零碎的希望。而不論在哪種現實裡，你都再度崩落碎散。

這對他宛如一股嘲笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道在你看來呈現得如何，這些節選是一個非線性無真相敘事：
> 
> 第一節是共通的 1 ，理論上「真的有發生」  
> 第一節可能發生成第二節 2 或第三節 3，或者說第二節中段有一個分岔點，他可以繼續發生第二節的後半段 2'，或者岔去第三節  
> 並且在第二節收尾處，有第二個分岔點，他可以繼續把第二節發生完，形成 2''，或者岔去第四節 4
> 
> 簡而言之就是哈里做了四個夢中夢  
> 第一個 1 之後，來了第二個 2，他以為這是延續的  
> 但是後來作了推翻 2 後半部的夢，也就是第三個夢，3；3 在 2 一半的地方中斷了  
> 又然後作了「延續」2 後半部的夢，把 2 從中段繼續  
> 但是推翻 2 最後四分之三
> 
> 用時間軸呈現，一共有這幾種可能的過去：
> 
> 讓告白了（1），哈里想拒絕（2 一半處），也真的拒絕，關係沒有在戀愛的方面毀滅（3）
> 
> 讓告白了（1），哈里想拒絕（2 一半處），但接受了，一開始很好，後來不好，在戀愛的方面毀滅，哈理想施暴（2 將近收尾），但沒有執行。讓去找茱蒂特（2 結束）
> 
> 讓告白了（1），哈里想拒絕（2 一半處），但接受了，一開始很好，後來不好，在戀愛的方面毀滅，哈理想施暴（2 將近收尾），並執行（4）。讓去找茱蒂特，茱蒂特責罵了哈里，但後來反而變得很「支持」哈里（4 結束）
> 
> 4 基本上已經寫完了，1 還在考慮要怎麼改，2 缺少一個部份，3 只寫了一小段。
> 
> 至於到底哪個發展才是「真的」……我沒有設定，都可以。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：關係內性侵

你把讓推到地上，翻身蓋住你們頭頂的電燈，陰影籠罩住灰色的他，灰暗之中，他臉上閃過一絲恐懼，然後是越來越多恐懼。不要！

哈里，不要……並非你能夠，而是你想要，你甘願，你的 _不惜_ 嚇著了他。

給他一點酒，然後他就會開懷跟你派對。

灌醉他！

不……

你的心沒聽見他黯然的遏止，把他被你制住的那邊肩膀更用力摁進地板，掏出你的傢伙，他反射性地隨著你的動作看向那刑具，你 _得意_ 地握住兇器甩了甩，讓皺起眉像要哭出來似，酸楚地瞥向一邊。 _可悲，這他嗎叫可悲。_ 你迫進他，改用手肘抵住他失守的肩膀，用空出來的手掌把他的臉扳正。他不失好氣地直視你，灰色眼湖中漆黑的瞳孔什麼也沒有映出來。

他抿緊的嘴唇與鼓起的嘴角猶可見怒氣，但鼻子與眼眉已經裸露出無可奈何與傷悲。他眨眨眼，睫毛刷出淚光，又在吸氣間吞下去。你親吻他，既不深情也不無情，只為展現你可以。他張開嘴巴，閉上眼，只怕把你咬傷。握在你手裡的兇器更堅硬了點。你放低胯部，把他隔著布料摩挲。你架正龜頭刺戳。你抓住他的跨下，把自己的罩上去，攏在同一隻手裡一起揉捏。他嘶一聲拱起了腹部。你放開他的嘴，用鬍渣與他廝磨臉頰，蜿蜒向下，爬向下巴、脖子、鎖骨，你在他頸子上舔而後咬，他也弓起了胸膛。你用唇齒解開他襯衫的釦子，一顆一顆，慢慢地，每一顆鈕扣周圍的布料都被你呼熱，含濕。他開始吸氣大於吐氣。你不掀開也不推走解鎖的襯衫，因為解衣只是為了展現你可以，和著布噘住他心臟前的乳頭，隨後張大嘴用舌頭敷上去，反覆輕輕拖磨。你鬆開同時揉著他那象徵希望的鳥和你惡劣的鳥的手，現在他們已經濕成一片汪洋，海蝕出一座岬角。你按向他的會陰，膨起的褲底讓你只是若有似無地摸到。你的指腹和指甲在那兒輪流逡巡。他抬起一隻手用手臂蓋住了雙眼。帶顫音的哈氣長於吸氣。你的海龜頭探向他的海蝕洞， _我為什麼不能進去？你為什麼不把我歡迎？_ 濕得一塌糊塗的褲底永恆地隔開你們倆，你很生氣，又好懊惱。你把褲襠拉鍊扯貼在他鳥兒身上，拇指壓住拉鍊頭，把那傾軋著鳥的肉體拖開拉鍊來，濕淋淋又不愉悅的接觸增加了一點痛感，在他身上，只為了展現你可以。把他弄疼。

你留著皮帶不解開，拉鍊像一個黑洞，像灰域的起點般裂開，你伸手進去刺探，隔著內褲又做了一回剛剛做過的事，接著迅雷不及掩耳地爬回來鑽入內褲的那層褶洞，粗魯地滑到深處。你看不到，但讓猛地睜開眼，還有你摸得到的，他反射性夾起了大腿，想止住你的手，可這並沒有用，反而是你的手現在陷入了他大腿內側的肌肉，你拓開兩側的手指，順勢按摩起來。你聽見他哼出了一拍怎麼說都更像哭聲的淫叫。他只好再張開大腿，你便自然而然地再把下體飛向低空。你向被搬走拒馬的老二邀舞，人家不得不地接受了。你在他耳畔訴衷情，他不置可否地聆聽了。鹹水陰錯陽差又理所當然地滴入你嘴裡，你無視了。你把中指塞進他肛門，拇指搓揉他會陰。然後食指伸展。然後無名指加入前線。你連番按壓他的前列腺。他顫抖著收縮和釋放。你把指頭用力推進去，像是要啟動核爆。不只是手指的律動，你移動手腕，讓手指根部更劇烈地出入穴口。收縮和釋放。讓在哭。你覺得溫存夠了，才卸下他的皮帶，把褲頭褪開。你聽不見也摸不到他在哭，他哭得沒有聲音沒有動作，但你知道，你感知到他在哭。你漠視了。你把老二牴在他肛門。你嫌他褲子礙事，還是整件脫了。你要整隻幹的話，到深處會還是乾。你管他的。你插進去，提著他的膝蓋。你讚嘆著這真是舒服，熱熱辣辣，他的聲音真是好聽，咿咿呀呀，咿咿喔喔，咿咿。你感嘆他真是美好，辣辣香香，你為他拜倒。他在哭。

你把他押上旋轉木馬。

他甚至都沒有試圖踢你。

他很捧場地興奮了。

還很誠懇地高潮了。

他沒有出離意識，至少讓靈魂不必被你強暴。

他一直待在那裡。

陪著你。

他信守承諾，他安慰你。

他不能代謝你的悲傷，但吸收，他可以。他不能淨化你的憂愁，但從 _你的_ 空間移除，收納進他的場域，可以。

他他媽真的愛你。

你又幹了一輪。

又幹一輪。

他沒有想要感化你，只是鹹水也從他的眼睛流出來。

你是個混帳。

在你滿足的恍惚之中，讓爬出你的得逞之後不再有必要而解除的壓制，彎腰駝背著走出了房間。他走回來關門。在外邊哭出聲來。你可以聽到他的靈魂正在一升一升地流出他的軀殼，氣體湧向空氣，液體湧向地板。起初是悶聲，逐漸轉為嚎啕大哭，然後一陣有一陣無地轉弱，他打了電話。話筒和機座分離的聲響。按鍵音。沉默。窣窣地說話。「茱蒂？我……你現在有空嗎？」你聽不太到他講什麼。這次他不會再跟你分享他的淚水和吐息。

你索性趴倒到地板上，算了，算了算了，去吧去吧。彷彿回應你的咒詛一般，穿鞋聲，鑰匙落入口袋，大門打開，大門關上。他沒有更衣或梳洗，只是把方經蹂躪的衣物稍微拉整穿回去，套上掛在門口的大衣。

你這薄情的混帳。

所以你稀疏回憶裡的讓．維克瑪不是暴怒就是暴哭。

隔天你們分別去上班，讓看上去昨夜什麼也沒遭遇，茱蒂特不時投予你警戒的目光，你懶散地回望他。他想要問什麼，但對你來說又有什麼關係。

你們在吸煙的陽台單獨遇到，他厲聲質問了你什麼，那是母親，以及摯友的眼神。你興許終其一生都無緣具備的凌厲和正直，裝備到你身上會變成壓迫與猥瑣。而你突地對他一揮大手，破口大罵，也是「什麼」，想不起，夾雜著哭腔，他嚇到了，接著是對你的厚顏無恥的驚愕，然後困惑，隨後而來則是更深的憂懼。你跌倒在地上，跌得很大聲，膝蓋喀地一聲，你跌坐在地上，一個跌落的領航者，哭哭啼啼地指向這個，然後那個。倏地，他蹲跪下來，把你攬住在懷裡。「沒事的……會沒事的……我明白了……沒關係……我知道。我知道了。我聽見你了。」他把你的頭摟在肩上，穩定地拍拍拍你的背。

哎呀，你真是可悲，連扭轉了茱蒂特態度的苦衷是什麼都不記得，這樣下次怎麼用在別人身上。那一定很真誠，所以打動了他，那一定很特別，連讓都不曉得，那一定很真摯，所以現在已經不在你腦海和心房裡了。

那天讓跟茱蒂特變成了更好的朋友，而茱蒂特正式被攪進你的私人關係中，一個你男朋友的閨密，一個你祕密悲哀的守護者。或許好處是，在對你多了好幾絲憐憫的同時，他對你益發有耐心了，就像擔心讓會在還沒準備好的時候就放開你，隨之會後悔似的。一個保險絲。重複使用的那種。你現在有第二道保險。第二層保障。你和同事們終究越來越牢靠地糾纏在一起。然你們還是分手了；離拆夥大概一步之遙。首先要跨出半步，然後凌越剩下半步的一半，再來是剩下的半步的一半的一半。這一步是永遠踏不抵對岸的。

你乖點，只要別也跟茱蒂特上床，大概就會沒事的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我看过沙漠下暴雨  
> 看过大海亲吻鲨鱼  
> 看过黄昏追逐黎明  
> 没看过你
> 
> 我知道美丽会老去  
> 生命之外还有生命  
> 我知道风里有诗句  
> 不知道你
> 
> 我听过荒芜变成热闹  
> 听过天空拒绝飞鸟  
> 没听过你
> 
> 我明白眼前都是气泡  
> 安静的才是苦口良药  
> 明白什么才让我骄傲  
> 不明白你
> 
> 我拒绝更好更圆的月亮  
> 拒绝未知的疯狂  
> 拒绝声色的张扬  
> 不拒绝你
> 
> 我变成荒凉的景象  
> 变成无所谓的模样  
> 变成透明的高墙  
> 没能变成你
> 
> 我听过空境的回音  
> 我听过被诅咒的秘密  
> 没听过你
> 
> 我抓住散落的欲望  
> 缱绻的馥郁让我紧张  
> 我抓住世间的假象  
> 没抓住你
> 
> 我包容不老的生命  
> 包容世界的迟疑  
> 没包容你
> 
> 我忘了置身濒绝孤岛  
> 忘了眼泪不过失效药  
> 忘了百年无声口号  
> 没能忘记你
> 
> 我想要更好更圆的月亮  
> 想要未知的疯狂  
> 想要声色的张扬  
> 我想要你
> 
> ——改寫自 陈粒〈奇妙能力歌〉
> 
> /
> 
> 以及：沒，沒有，我沒有去想哈里到底跟茱蒂特說了什麼。
> 
> 又及：結局是好的，只要我能……寫完他……


End file.
